Finn's heart The girl in my mirror
by gottagogood196
Summary: A love story about Finn and his gender swap Fionna meeting up and hooking with a few intrusions from other characters. My first fanfic so tell me if its good or it sucks cos I wouldn't know! Sorry if some chapters are a bit short. It's hard to find the right words to use. I do not own 'Adventure time'.
1. Figure from afar

"Alright!"

Finn cried out as he gave his homie a high five.

He was having the best day ever.

It had started off with bacon pancakes and orange juice, all sent by breakfast princess for Finn and Jake to have, followed by a few victors in 'Compy's Castle' (sucks to be Jake), and then a small adventure to the top of Mt Cragmoore where they went to defeat the all evil and gruesome, 'Gragdoor'.

"Woo! Yeah! That was awesome!" Jake cheered at the victor over the beast.

"That dumb fart didn't even see us coming!" Finn added.

Clouds began to gather and quite an unusual feeling disturbance filled the air. Then suddenly, an enormous gust of wind hit them like a tidal wave, knocking them almost two feet away from the edge of the mountain.

"Aaaahhh!" Finn feared for his life as he grasped the ground trying to keep on the cliff as Jake struggled to reach his arm to Finn without knocking off. He stretched his arm carefully around his waist and held tightly as he brought him towards himself. Eventually the wind died down and about 200 meters away, two small figures fell out of what seemed to be a portal.  
One was short and seemed to have a tail or something and the other one looked like a girl with long blond hair and looked kinda like a human . . . ? With bunny ears . . .?

He stood up and awkward began to walk towards it without realizing that Jake still had his arm wrapped around him.

"Ugh, what was that man? It almost _killed_ us!" Jake questioned quite unsure of what just happened.

"Look man." Finn said as he stared at the two figures.

He released Finn and followed his gaze. The two figures were beginning to get up and look around. They didn't seem to understand where they were.

"Who are they? Did they make that huge wind?" Jake murmured as he caught his breath. He wasn't prepared for the sudden wind but neither was Finn and he was already up and beginning to wonder in the direction of the two figures.

"Let's check it out."

"Wait man! They could be dangerous! We should think up a plan first." Jake explained cautiously.

"Math that man! We haven't got time for that, _look_, they're about to walk in to Gragdoor's cave! That thing's full of traps man, we gotta stop them!" Finn exclaimed.

He began to run towards them shouting "Wait! Don't go in there! It's not safe!" Quickly followed by Jake who was too slow to catch up to Finn who was running as if his life depended on it.

Something about the tall figure made him wonder; "Is that actually a human? But I'm supposed to be the only human left . . . It must be something else . . ."

Even though he told himself these words his heart told him it was a human and it was a girl.


	2. Portal to destiny

"Wait don't go in there!"

Finn was frantically shouting and screaming trying to prevent the two from entering the cave. Once he realized that they had stopped moving he had tried to greet them.

"Who are you and where are we?!" Questioned the blond haired girl as she drew her sword. It was just a little crystal at one second, next thing you know it's a sword. Finn was surprised at the sight of the sword but for some reason he was reminded of himself as he looked at her especially in clothing and appearance. She wore a light blue shirt with sleeves that went just past the elbow, a dark blue skirt that went a bit before her knees, really long socks that went all the way to her thighs and little black shoes. She also wore a white hat that had two bunny shaped ears streaming out of it. He assumed it covered most of her hair but she had a long lock of pure blonde hair that covered the left side of her face.

"It's alright Fionna, calm down girl. We just got here there's no need to get all aggressive, we don't even know this guy." Said a cat that was standing at her side.

"Well, whatever then," She put away her sword and introduced herself. "Sorry about that, um hi, my names Fionna."

"And my name is Cake!" Said the cat with an unusual amount of enthusiasm.

"Um, Hi my name is Finn. Sorry if I scared you but I was just trying to warn you about that cave. It's not safe in there." Finn explained to the girl and the talking cat. "That cave is flooded with traps."

"What! Really!" Exclaimed Fionna. "Thanks man, if it weren't for you we would've be toast!"

Finn blushed as she looked up at him and then her remembered. "Hey what are you?"

Fionna glared at him. "Excuse me?!"

"No no! That's not what I meant," Finn saw how she took it and obviously didn't understand it. "I meant like how your friend is a cat and my friend is a dog and I'm a . . ."

That's when Fionna realized the truth. "You're a _human_! But _I'm_ the only human!"

Finn's eye's lit up. "What! Really?! B-but _I'm_ the only human!" He remarked.

Feeling left out, Jake stormed through quite out of breath. "Hey! What's going on! Finn who are these guys!"

Cake's face went red with anger. "Hey! You can't just storm in here like that, and FYI, we're _girls_!"

Jake went a little red in the face. "Girls?" He was astonished to see girls with such . . . confidence, but he was even more astonished to see Fionna. He immediately realized what she was, it him like a brick.

"Hey! You're a human! Dude, Finn! She's a human!"

"I know man." Finn stuttered.

His face turned as red as a tomato as he began to wipe his forehead clear of sweat which was pouring out of him like crazy.

"Dude! Your friend's burning up over there! He's gonna pass out!" Fionna cried to Jake.

"You're a human . . . ?"

The last thing Finn remembered was Jake trying to talk to him as he hit the ground.

* * *

"Wake up man!"

The sound of Jake's voice brought him back through to reality.

"Huh? What? Where am I?" Finn's head was filled with confusion but was relived of it at the sight of the girl in her room. "Dude, don't you remember? You came running over to me and Cake and when I told you I was a human, you passed out right on the grass."

Memories had came flooding back. As he was realizing he was in the tree house, he looked around his room. Sitting there was Cake, Jake and Fionna. B-MO was no-where to be found.

"Ugh! My head hurts!" He proclaimed.

"Yeah bro, you fell onto a rock but your all good now." Reassured by Jake's words he began to wonder. "Why are they in our house Jake?"

"Oh bro! These guys are totally groth! Cake told me everything but I think i'd be better if they explained it."

They all turned to Fionna as she began to talk.

"So, me and Cake were just helping out Prince Gumball with his experiment about portals and time travelling and . . .

_._

_"Hey Fionna, can you pass me those __candy-tools_?" 

_"Sure Gumball, here." Fionna passed some __marshmallows and a pair of peppermint pliers_ to him.

_She stared at Prince Gumball as he worked on the machine and then directed her attention to Cake who was pointing at an opening. Fionna stared into the distance of the portal as it began to open very slowly._

_"*Whew, huff puff*, alright girls, wanna give it a shot?!"_

_Fionna's face perked up. "Yeah come on Cake let's do this!" She began to rush towards the glimmering light of the portal but was quickly stopped by Prince Gumball._

_"Wait!" Cautiously, he put a belt on both Fionna and Cake. "If you run into any troubles when transcending through the nano-sphere, press this button." He said as he pointed to the two big red buttons on their belts. __"It will contact my pixel radar and I will be able to pick up your position in all dimensions. When you pass through the portal and you end up any where but here (pointing to another portal), it means something has gone wrong and you need to press the button. If you spend more than three days you'll be stuck where ever you are forever. You don't need to worry about the belt or button breaking because they're both made out of candy steel." Prince Gumball turned to face Fiona._

_"Be careful." He murmured._

_"No need to worry! We'll be fine!" She said with great enthusiasm._

_"Come on Fionna let's go!" Cake cried out as she took Fionna's hand and jumped into the portal._

* * *

_"**Ung**!" They landed hard on solid ground._

_Fionna sat up, wiped some dirt off of her face and looked around. "This definitely isn't the Candy Kingdom." She remarked. _

_Cake stood up and looked around "You got that right." she added "I guess we better press the button." she reached for the button on her belt but was intercepted._

_"Wait dude! why don't we check this place out! We can just go on an adventure for the day and press the button later!" Fionna suggested._

_Cake looked un-pleased with Fionna. "But what about Price Gumball! He'll get worried!"_

_Fionna stood up and cleared her skirt of dirt and was surprised about how many grass stains she had on herself. "He'll be fine, come on, let's check out this cave!"_

_._

And that's when we met up." Fionna said, quite pleased with her story.

"Candy Kingdom? Prince Gumball? Dude! You guys, I mean _girls, _have an alternate universe!" Finn remarked quite proud of himself for figuring it out.

"Yeah we realized that a while ago." Fionna explained.

'A while ago?' Finn thought. "How long have I been out?!" He questioned, desperate to hear the answer.

"Hmmm . . ." Jake thought to himself as his eyes read the clock that hung high above Finn's bed. "About four hours." He replied.

"F-f-four hours?!" Finn screamed.

Fionna smirked. "Yeah dude, we thought you were dead." She uttered a loud sigh. "Man this is boring. Come on Cake let's go on an adventure!"

"Actually I know just the place we can adventure! Me and Jake go there all the time!" Finn told them.

"Alright then Mr Dead man, where to?" Fionna asked.

Finn smirked. "Come on, follow me!"


	3. Fionna's Jealousy

"**Hey! Wait up!**" Cake and Jake Cried out simultaneously.

"Ha ha ha ha! You're too slow Cake!" Finn told Cake as he ran side by side with Fionna.

"Come on Jake! Finn said you were fit!" Fionna added.

Finn and Fionna were running with smiles and laughter. They were having a great time showing off to each other, meanwhile, Cake and Jake were having a hard time keeping up with them. Even though Jake knew where they were going, he was still worried about losing them.

"Come on girl, *huff, puff* you know I'm no fan of running long distances!" Trying to explain this to Fionna, she was ignored. She was too busy talking to Finn. They seemed to get along well, probably because they had a lot in common (mainly because they are the same person).

"Man, where do they get all that energy from!" Jake mumbled about to Cake.

"Who knows . . ." Cake said turning her attention to the two humans who were having a great time joking around and chatting amongst themselves.

"So, where did you say we were going?" Fionna was desperate to know where she was being taken.

"Okay, okay, we are going to . . . The Candy Kingdom!" Finn announced.

As a mind blown smile appeared on Fionna's face, her head immediately flooded with questions; 'Does it look the same as my Candy Kingdom? How far away is it? I wonder what the prince, I mean princess looks like. Is she nice? What are all the names of the people? Can I recognize anyone? Wait a minute . . . '

"Say, how can we adventure there?" Fionna questioned.

Finn thought for a while before answering. "Well, Princess Bubblegum has lots of inventions that we can mess around with, she's so cool!" He answered.

Fionna, although she was happy to hear that the princess was so nice and could relate greatly to Prince Gumball, she was some what . . . jealous. Hearing how much Finn enthused about her kind of made her feel like she had competition . . . but why?

With a bit of courage and power, she managed to compliment her. "Wow, she sounds so cool! It's nice to see that there's another _nice_ scientist and not a _mad_ scientist like all the evil ones me and Cake hunt down back in the land of Aaa. And now that I think about it, she kinda sounds like Prince Gumball." She replied.

Finn was able to hold down his feelings which were all . . . abnormal. He was feeling a sensation to adventure in the land of Aaa but he was also jealous when Fionna talked about other boys. He didn't know he just was.

"R-really? Wow that's pretty coo-!" As Finn was talking he didn't realize the candy tree ahead of him (he ran into it!).

"Oh my grosh! Are you okay Finn?!" Fionna stuttered "Oh are we here? Yay!" She ran along into the Candy Kingdom skipping away and then back to help Finn remove his face from the tree.

As his face was pulled out of it he groaned in the pain. "Ow! Man that dumb tree!" He complained.

"Ha ha. I guess you got some brain damage when you fell on that rock." Laughing away, Fionna enjoyed herself as she teased the clumsy boy.

"*Huff puff* Made it! *wheeze*" Catching her breath, Cake turned to see Jake walking like an old lady and panting like a dog . . . oh wait, he is a dog.

" Alright, *huff puff*, I'm dead." He moaned as he collapsed on the ground.

"Come on Cake let's check this place out. I wanna meet this Princess Bubblegum." Fionna commanded with a serious voice.

Fionna began to help Finn along who was holding his now swollen face, too busy to walk as Cake began to complain.

"Hold on Fionna, I think me and Jake are gonna head back to the tree house and call it a day. We can press the buttons tomorrow." She explained as she turned around and began to drag Jake by the legs in the opposite direction.

Fionna dropped Finn on the ground. "Okay see you later then!" She confirmed with Cake.

Finn got up of the ground and began to hold his face again "Hey dude! Why'd you drop me!" He mumbled through his fat mouth.

"Dude, I knew you didn't need me to hold you up!" Fionna triumphed.

"Okay you got me, hey where did Cake and Jake go?" He mumbled through his '_mouth_'.

Then Fionna began to get impatient, she felt like Finn was stalling her. She still didn't know why she wanted to see PB so much. "I can't understand you man just hurry up, where's this Princess Bubblegum?"

"This way." Finn said as he took the lead.

With a few greetings and confused faces, Finn and Fionna made their way to Pb's lab where she was working.

"Oh hi Finn! Oh perfect! You're injured. Here, have this. It re-calibrates damage prosecution so cells work faster and heal injuries in a nano second! Well, at least it should." She proclaimed. She had provided him with the perfect product because as soon as he drank it and he was healed, including his bent teeth!

As he wiped his mouth he thanked her and introduced Fionna. "Thanks princess. Oh yeah! Um, PB this is Fionna and Fionna this is PB."

"It is an honour to meet you Princess." Fionna bowed before her not knowing what she was to do.

"Oh thank you for you formalities but there is no need to bow." She said. "And it is nice to be meeting you too." Her warming smile began to rid Fionna of her jealousy.

Then the princess turned to Finn. "Hey Finn, I need an ingredient for my fertilizing extract, would you mind going to the woods of forever darkness and getting this for me?" Not only giving him a sheet of recognition so he knew what the ingredient looked like, but she also put smiles on their faces.

"Yes! What'd I tell ya Fionna, I knew PB would have an adventure for us!" He boasted.

"I guess you were right." Fionna admitted.

"Alright kids but you need to gear up so your protected from monsters and take some flash-lights because it's really dark in there. Be careful!" She called to the two kids who were already on their way out.

* * *

"These demons aren't easy." Finn proclaimed.

"Watch out! Behind you!" Fionna shouted as she began to slay the unexpected demon that appeared behind Finn.

Distracted by Fionna's amazing fighting skills, another demon came behind him and began tearing through his backpack.

"Oh dude, my pack!" He cried out as he raised his sword towards the demon.

"Man, these guys are *stabs the demon in the heart* hard *huff puff*." She confirmed.

"Sorry little girl but we're demons, we don't have hearts!" The demon explained.

She filled with anger and displeasure. "Well I guess you don't have brains either!" She said as she cut the demon in it's '_weak spot_'.

The demon disappeared with a groan.

She gasped. "Finn! Kick it in the groin!" She called to the boy who was tugging on his ripped backpack.

Finn did as he was told and they searched deeper into the mysterious woods of forever darkness.

.

Sorry this chapter took so long, I've been having some writer's block (and not enough sleep and a whole lot of homework, ugh, school). Hope you enjoyed it and if you did (or not) make sure you leave a comment or review or whatever it's called.


	4. Relationship starter

"It's pretty dark in here." Finn proclaimed cringing. He noticed two routes appear as they stopped at what was supposed to be a magical dead end. Now he knew what it meant.

"Yeah, I can't believe that demon busted your flashlight. but that doesn't even compare to what it did to your backpack." Fionna smirked.

"But lucky for you, I brought an extra one just in case. A flashlight, not a backpack. You'll have to deal with that yourself."

She sat down and began digging through her bag. As she was bent down over it, rummaging through all her stuff, Finn was able to spot a few items. He saw what seemed to be her diary with a pencil in it's binding, a couple of sandwiches, a blue sweater and her restrained crystal sword which shimmered for a few seconds in the one and only streak of light in the entire woods. Was it a sign? He had yet to know.

He observed the girl as she brought out a grey flashlight. She looked up at he and handed the flashlight towards him. When she looked into his eyes, Finn saw them sparkle with beauty. Her clothes looked warm and her skirt seemed slightly shorter. A gust of wind went by and her hair danced along with it. She urged him to take the torch, bringing the boy back to reality.

He blushed and quickly took it. "Uh . . . thanks." He looked away trying to hide his red face. He began breathing quite heavily.

He was confused with his emotions. When he was with Fionna not only was he happy, but he felt embarrassed, nervous and again, confused. Whenever he looked at her, his brain went stupid and he saw her in a completely different way. Although they had only known each other for less than a day, Finn felt as if he had known her forever.

Turning back to the entrance he began to wonder how Jake was doing. Thinking about his bro took his mind off the girl for a while. Calming himself down he returned his attention to the girl.

Seeing her face, she looked hurt for some reason so he started a conversation. "Thanks for the torch. Um . . . we better get going. Come on, I think this is the way." He said beginning to wonder about the left route.

Fionna moved her hair away from her face and Finn saw it go a light red."Oh um, yea, no problem. But I think we should go this way." She stated pointing towards the right route.

The blond boy smirked. "Your'e just saying that because that's the opposite direction that I said to go."

The girl began to perk up. "I did not, _your'e_ just saying that because I said to go right."

_Their conversation continued and after a few laughs and complaints, they went right._

Finn couldn't hold himself away from the girl and continued to stare at her as they wondered about the dark woods.

Noticing as she turned to face him, she began to think.

_Fionna:_

'What is he looking at? Do I look fat or something?' She turned away and tucked in her shirt. Then her mind went wild, flooding with crazy thoughts: 'Oh my glob! Does he, like me?! Oh dude, his face is totally red! I think he does! Oh glob I'm blushing. What should I do i mean, like . . . should I say something'

She turned and faced the boy and saw his eyes jerk away from her appearance and began muttering things like, 'it's pretty dark' and 'what was that! Oh, just a twig'.  
Watching his stunning features, she fell into a trans.

They were a little hard to notice, but Fionna saw the amazing muscles that lay upon the boy's arms and legs. Her eyes gazed upon his dreamy eyes and muscular figure. She continued to stare at his appearance until she reached his head. Few streaks of hair poked out of the boy's white hat but the few that she saw, Fionna dreamed of running her hands through it, removing his hat and . . . what was she thinking!

She began shaking her head wildly, trying to remove the thoughts even though it seemed to lower her mood.

_Back to Finn:_

Finn had noticed the girl and she seemed quite annoyed with herself. He thought hard trying to think what she might be upset about but before he could reach a conclusion, she approached him.

"Hey Finn," She said hesitantly.

He gulped and turned to her. "Yes, what is it?"

"Do you, ya know . . . 'like' Princess Bubblegum?"

Finn spotted a hint of desperation in her eyes. "What? Oh! D-do you mean do I 'like like' her? N-no of course not, I just like to help her out ya know? It's not like that, the only person I, um . . . the only person I~" He blushed, unable to finish.

Fionna's eyes lit up. "The only person you, 'like'? Is that what you were going to say? Finn I . . . want to tell you something."

Finn face flushed a bright red and he was barely able to talk. "W-what? N-no I don't really, like any . . . um I-I just . . . what do you want to tell me?"

Fionna signaled him that she was going to whisper it to him. Sweating like a pig, he walked over to her as she leaned over to his ear and . . . Finn felt the girl turn him and she leaned into his face.

"Finn, I like you." She confessed as she kissed him passionately.

She leaned in closer and the boy couldn't help himself but kiss back. Thus, their relationship had started.

_Hey guys sorry this chapter took a bit long but hoped you like it. This isn't the end so stay tuned, there's more!_


End file.
